Navidad bajo cero
by Dvadcat09
Summary: Bi Han ha regresado después de mucho tiempo. Ahora deberá continuar con su vida y reunirse con sus compañeros. Su reencuentro con cierta persona lo tomará por sorpresa/ Este mini fic participa en el "Reto Diciembre-Enero: ¡Mortal Khristmas!" del foro " Mortal Kombat: Who's next?"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Vengo a dejar el primer episodio de mi fanfic que participa en el "** **Reto Diciembre-Enero: ¡Mortal Khristmas!" del foro Mortal Kombat: Who's next?** **.**

 **Esto va dedicado a mi estimado amigo Igfield, quien solicitó humildemente un fanfic romántico y con temática navideña de Bi-Han x Sareena. Espero de antemano que lo disfrutes mucho y que sea de tu agrado :D**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje aquí involucrado me pertenece.**

 **Además, cabe mencionar que se trata de una continuación de Friend or Foe. Agradezco a Acero 12 por haberme iluminado con algún título, aunque olvidé tus propuestas xD pero gracias de todos modos, algo como éste iba xD.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, damos inicio a esto:**

* * *

 **Navidad bajo cero**

* * *

Su mente se hallaba absolutamente abrumada, no recordaba casi nada, sólo entre sueños le pareció haberse enfrentado a Nightwolf, pero no recordaba el por qué, después todo se convirtió en tinieblas. Poco a poco se levantó, le dolía mucho su cuerpo, así que con esfuerzo se reincorporó. Observó con detenimiento el sitio donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta de que era un gran bosque. Un suave viento mecía levemente las copas de los árboles, el sonido de la naturaleza era relajante, a decir verdad.

Bi Han no conseguía entender lo que estaba pasando, de pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de forma terrible. Como un fugaz relámpago pasaron por su mente muchas imágenes, al principio sin pies ni cabeza, pero no tardó en recordar todo. Recordó a Noob Saibot, el espectro que había sido después de su muerte a manos de se puso de pie, tratando de ignorar el dolor físico que lo agobiaba en ese momento. Empezó a caminar poco a poco, sin poder creer lo que le llegaba a su memoria, todo lo que ese ser de oscuridad había hecho.

No sabía a dónde dirigirse, sólo se dejaba llevar por los torpes pasos que conseguía dar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, tras la liberación de los retornados, todos parecían poco a poco ir retomando su vida original, aquella que nunca debieron dejar.

Sin embargo, Sareena ya había perdido contacto con ellos y ninguno de los guerreros de la Tierra sabía algo de ella en aún. Esto resultaba extraño a todos, pero decidieron creer que seguramente ella ya había cumplido con su deber y que probablemente estaría ahora ocupándose de otras cosas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bi-Han continuó su travesía, para su desgracia, el calor empezaba a sentirse. Temía dar algún paso en falso, así que entre diversos árboles y piedras iba sujetándose mientras se abría camino.

Llegó a resbalar un par de ocasiones, debido a la irregularidad del terreno, pero sacaba fuerzas para seguir, debía seguir. Ya estaba al límite de la locura, sin saber dónde estaba, sin indicio alguno de poblaciones, así que no tenía otro remedio más.

El tiempo seguía haciendo su brutal tarea, hasta que finalmente a lo lejos divisó un extraño riachuelo, no dudó en acercarse tambaleando y tratando de no tropezar con las grandes raíces de los árboles cercanos ni con la hierba. Observó detenidamente su rostro reflejado en el agua cristalina. Ya no vió más a Noob Saibot, sólo se trataba de un rostro humano el que ahí se percibía, ésa era su verdadera identidad. Pese a esto, esa imagen no era saludable para él, el desgaste físico se notaba. Tenía ojeras y además sus labios se hallaban resecos, y su cabello estaba desordenado.

Con sus manos se echó agua a su cara, tratando de aliviarse un poco. Posteriormente, siguió su camino, entre muchos arbustos.

Curiosamente, mientras más avanzaba y sentía que moría, más bajaba la temperatura, esto le benefició y pudo recuperar energía. Primero una tormenta lo tomó por sorpresa, obligándolo a detenerse, pero en cuanto se calmó, decidió que no había tiempo qué perder, y continuó.

Llegó un punto en el que la nieve se hizo presente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían a una distancia algo considerable. Unas montañas cubiertas de nieve se veían y aparte, lo que tanto ansiaba: el templo Lin Kuei.

Sólo un nombre tenía en mente en ese justo momento. Kuai Liang.

* * *

En el interior del templo Lin Kuei, Sub Zero se encontraba encerrado en su habitación para relajarse unos instantes después de un duro entrenamiento previo. Tenía por el momento muchas cosas en qué pensar. Poco después, su meditación fue interrumpida por uno de sus hombres, quien, agitado, entró a la habitación.

—Gran Maestro, disculpe si soy inoportuno, pero sucede algo importante—dijo aquel miembro del clan.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Enemigos?—cuestionó preocupado Kuai Liang, al momento en que se ponía de pie.

—No precisamente. Acompáñeme por favor—indicó, a lo que Sub Zero hizo caso. Siendo escoltado por más hombres, descendió a la sala principal.

Para su sorpresa, uno de los guerreros ayudaba a mantenerse de pie a un hombre extraño y de mal aspecto.

—Esta persona ha venido en busca de usted, Gran Maestro, está indefenso y por ello no lo consideramos amenaza—explicó—. Está en muy mal estado.

Kuai Liang se acercó de inmediato, reconociéndolo casi al instante.

—¡Bi Han!—exclamó asombrado —¡Estás vivo!

—Sí, Kuai Liang, regresé—respondió esbozando una media sonrisa, pero en ese momento sus fuerzas se acabaron y se desmayó.

—¡No, hermano!—dijo alarmado Sub Zero, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar —¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones, debemos reanimarlo!—Ordenó, a lo que los hombres obedecieron.

* * *

Lentamente Bi Han comenzó a recuperarse.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Kuai Liang.

—Mejor, a decir verdad. Gracias, hermano.

Bi Han observó a su alrededor. El techo, aquellas paredes que yacían agrietadas, todo le recordaba su pasado, se reincorporó lentamente, pues no conseguía acomodarse.

—Te encontrabas muy mal, estuviste expuesto a condiciones extremas.

—Sí, aún sigo preguntándome por qué estoy vivo—comentó Bi Han.

—Me alegra saber que Noob Saibot ya no existe. Aquel tornado de almas debió haberte purificado. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Y veo que has logrado mucho, eres el Gran Maestro por lo que he notado.

—Así es. Hace tiempo Sektor asesinó a su padre para tomar su lugar, consiguiendo su objetivo, sin embargo, yo decidí terminar con sus planes, así que destruí a todos los cyborgs que estaban a su mando, incluyendo a Cyrax. Por último, lo enfrenté y de igual forma acabé con él. Conservo aún sus piezas porque permanecían muchos recuerdos que me resultaron útiles para descubrir la verdad de la rivalidad entre nuestro clan y el Shiray Ryu.

—¡SCORPION! ¡ÉL ES EL RESPONSABLE!— exclamó Bi Han con furia, que se notaba en su respiración agitada.

—No, hermano. Escúchame. Hanzo cometió un terrible error al asesinarte, y al no cumplir su palabra con Raiden. Pero hay algo más que debes saber.

De esta manera, Kuai Liang le mostró el recuerdo más importante que había descubierto de Sektor, igual que lo había hecho con Hanzo para que supiera la verdad, que todo había sido un plan bien elaborado de Quan Chi.

Para Bi Han fue muy difícil asimilarlo, no sabía qué pensar, aunque todo lo que su hermano le había dicho tenía coherencia y era totalmente factible. Se dio cuenta de que habían muchos asuntos por aclarar.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aqui el inicio. A decir verdad lo sentí flojo pero el siguiente tendrá más cosas. Sí, aún no tiene forma de Bi Han x Sareena pero eso se verá después xD.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste.**

Kuai Liang dejó que Bi Han descansara el tiempo suficiente después de atenderlo, ya que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, aún quedaban cosas por aclarar.

Bi Han despertó después de su profundo sueño. Si había soñado algo la verdad no lo recordaba, y para ser sincero, no le importaba en absoluto. Se reincorporó despacio, tallándose los ojos.

Frente a él se encontraba su hermano, quien parecía aliviado de ver que su semblante se encontraba mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?— preguntó.

—Creo que mejor—respondió Bi Han con cierta intriga—. Necesito...necesito que me expliques lo que ha pasado.

—Claro, hay demasiadas cosas que hay que explicarte— mencionó Kuai Liang.

Pronto inició el relato de todo lo acontecido en su ausencia.

Entre más hablaba, más sorprendido se quedaba Bi Han.

Con una inquietud notable le contó sobre cómo él también había sido un retornado, y que hasta ese momento aún sentía dolor al recordarlo, pero trataba de ser fuerte. Bi Han le mostró su apoyo.

Le habló sobre el amuleto de Shinnok, todo lo que había ocurrido en Outworld, y claro, la forma en la que Shinnok había sido destruido por Cassie Cage.

—¿La hija de Sonya Blade y de ése actor fracasado?— preguntó incrédulo.

—Esa muchacha demostró tener agallas, al igual que su equipo. Con el tiempo han ido aprendiendo a trabajar como tal, no fue algo fácil, al principio no mostraban suficiente compañerismo, y pude comprobarlo. Pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido aprendieron la lección.

—Al menos Shinnok no se salió con la suya.

—Las defensas de la Tierra fueron eficientes— afirmó Kuai Liang con orgullo.

—Lo que aún no puedo creer es que Scorpion...

—Ya no existe Scorpion, ahora solamente es Hanzo Hasashi— aclaró Kuai Liang.

—Hanzo Hasashi...—musitó Bi Han, con un resentimiento notable—, haya recuperado su vida.

—Debes creerlo, tanto él como nosotros fuimos engañados por mucho tiempo. Pero ya no más. Todos los que padecimos hemos tratado de continuar con nuestra vida. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y de qué forma?— preguntó con angustia Bi Han.

—Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú. Pero si no te sientes seguro, tal vez haya alguien que pueda ayudarte en eso.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Espera aquí— finalizó Kuai Liang, dejando intrigado a su hermano.

Bi Han asintió. Sin saber por qué, a su mente llegó una persona a quien el quería, pero por desgracia muchas circunstancias impidieron que aquello se volviera posible. Pese a ésto, el no la había olvidado. Jamás la olvidaría.

Se quedó pensando un buen rato, lanzando suspiros en ocasiones. Su curiosidad crecía, su corazón se aceleraba al intentar descifrar de quién hablaba su hermano.

Momentos después, escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos acercándose. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que una mujer de cabello negro con un mechón blanco apareció. Si bien ella lucía distinta, él pudo reconocerla: sus ojos verdes nunca pudo olvidarlos. Ella vestía un kimono azul con una faja celeste para sostenerlo; su cabello era mucho más largo, ahora lo tenía agarrado con dos palillos con un rodete, sin embargo, ella tenía dos mechones largos saliendo de su peinado equilibrado.

—¡Sareena!— exclamó Bi Han con sorpresa, a la vez no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¡Bi Han! te extrañé mucho— Exclamó, con un nudo en la garganta que se notaba en su voz quebrada. Ella se aproximó a él y tocó con su mano la de Bi Han y la sostuvo —. Por años pensé que no volvería a verte—Una lágrima recorrió su otra mejilla y éste la limpió con suavidad.

—Yo también, Sareena. Ahora mi hermano manda aquí y no es necesario esperar más —comentó, emitiendo una sonrisa sincera —. También tuve la idea de que nunca iba a volverte a ver, pero ahora veo que estaba en un error y me alegro. Más adelante tendré tiempo para la Tierra y el Lin Kuei. Hoy quiero darte exclusivamente tiempo a ti. Como debí hacerlo hace muchos años.

—Bi Han..., yo también quiero darte mi tiempo a tí— mencionó con una sonrisa.

Y luego las palabras no se escucharon en el sitio. Un beso acalló a ambos enamorados. Un beso que se concretó después de muchos años de espera y dolor. Un beso que volvía esa tortuosa espera en un futuro lleno de esperanza y amor.

Posteriormente, Sareena le explicó cómo es que pudo salir del infierno y además que Kuai Liang le había dado refugio con los Lin Kuei.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y Bi Han ya se encontraba recuperado gracias a las atenciones que había estado recibiendo. Pero aún no se sentía satisfecho, faltaba algo más. Debía limpiar su conciencia y enfrentar a una persona con la que tenía asuntos pendientes.

Pero no fue necesario ir en su búsqueda, pues cierto día Bi Han encontró a su hermano fuera del templo hablando con alguien que se le hacía bastante familiar.

Allí estaba Hanzo Hasashi, con su típica vestimenta amarilla de combate y portando sus armas atrás.

Era un poco complicado definir qué estaban discutiendo, pero por las expresiones faciales de Hanzo podría decirse que no era algo de su agrado. Bi Han optó por enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Se acercó con cautela.

Hanzo no tardó en sentir su presencia, y por lo tanto volteó. Al verlo no dijo nada. Kuai Liang notó cierta tensión en ese silencio, y decidió retirarse para dejar que ambos resolvieran sus asuntos pendientes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Bi Han antes que nada.

—Me enteré de que habías vuelto— respondió secamente Hanzo. Un silencio que duró algunos segundos inundó el ambiente—. Supongo que estás enterado de lo que realmente ocurrió. Tu muerte...lo que Quan Chi nos hizo...

—Sí, lo sé. Y aunque todo esto ha sido muy difícil, entiendo que ambos fuimos sus víctimas, y que tu furia no la pudiste controlar aquella vez.

—¡Creí que tú habías sido el responsable de la muerte de mi clan, de mi famila! Yo había jurado venganza, y tan fácil fue para Quan Chi manipularme y hacerme creer que lo había logrado. Pero eso se acabó, ahora ese brujo ya no está.

—Kuai Liang me habló de lo sucedido, que Quan Chi te hizo creer que yo fui el autor de esa masacre cuando él fue quien lo hizo. Debemos darle fin a nuestra rivalidad ahora — sugirió Bi Han.

—Así será— acordó Hanzo Hasashi—. Ningún resentimiento entre nosotros.

* * *

Pasadas algunas semanas, los preparativos para la navidad comenzaron.

Y los demás guerreros de la Tierra no se quedaron atrás.

En una plática previa, Jax sugirió que podrían hacer la cena de navidad en su casa, ya que era espaciosa y así estarían más cómodos los invitados. A su esposa Vera no le molestó y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Llegó la noche, y con ella los invitados, quienes fueron recibidos cálidamente. Se hallaban listos para disfrutar de una velada de paz y tranquilidad, olvidando todos los problemas.

Sin embargo, algo tomó de sorpresa a todos, fue el hecho de que Kuai Liang llegara acompañado de Bi Han y de Sareena. No podían creer que fuera posible su regreso, pues la mayoría lo había dado por muerto. El momento incómodo duró escasos segundos y posteriormente todos decidieron darles la bienvenida.

—Es bueno que la vida decidiera unirlos nuevamente, me alegra verlos así, más vivos que nunca— expresó Raiden. Bi Han y Sareena agradecieron sus palabras.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Con buena música para el ambiente y además las palabrerías de Cage lo hacían más ameno.

Después hicieron acto de presencia Stryker y Kabal.

—Lamentamos la demora— se excusó Stryker—. Pero hubo un imprevisto y ni mi colega ni yo no pudimos llegar antes.

—¿Qué clase de imprevisto?— preguntó Kenshi.

—Un robo a un banco que se registró hace unas horas, y tuvimos que ir a ver— dijo Kabal.

—Y se supone que estas fechas son para estar con los seres queridos y disfrutar— mencionó Jin.

—Así es, pero hay gente que no lo entiende— exclamó Sonya.

Poco después los comentarios respecto a Bi Han y Sareena no se hicieron esperar.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que ese tornado de almas lo haya purificado finalmente— comentó Jax mientras encendía su tercer cigarrillo.

—¿Él es el que dices que fue un demonio llamado Noob Saibot?— preguntó Jacqui.

—Sí, el mismo. El hermano de Kuai Liang.

—Papá, ya llevas tres cigarros, sabes que odio cuando haces eso— exclamó la chica, sumamente molesta.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo darme un gusto de vez en cuando?— preguntó de mal humor el hombre de brazos metálicos.

—Si fuera un simple gusto de vez en cuando no habría problema, ¡pero lo haces prácticamente todos los días!— se quejó Jacqui—. Imagina cómo quedarán tus pulmones.

—No estamos aquí para discutir eso— replicó Jax.

Jacqui cruzó los brazos enfadada, y bufó ante la necedad de su padre. Takeda, quien se hallaba cerca de Jacqui, la abrazó para tratar de calmarla, a lo que ella correspondió nada más por tratarse de él.

—Tranquila, linda. Sólo disfruta este momento.

—Claro que lo hago, porque estás conmigo— respondió la chica, y Takeda le robó un beso.

—Tu plan funcionó a la perfección al aventar a Darth Vader en aquel torbellino, ¿eh, chamán?— comentó Johnny dirigiéndose a Nighwolf.

—No fue ningún plan de mi parte. Nunca esperé que eso fuera a suceder, pero así es el destino— respondió con toda la calma.

—Menos mal que él no me debía unas gafas— murmuró Johnny. Ante su comentario, Sonya hizo un gesto de desaire. Sólo soportaba la presencia de su ex marido en ese momento porque era navidad.

—Tú siempre tan oportuno, Johnny— dijo sarcásticamente Kenshi, a lo que Johnny sólo se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿Y Smoke, Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Kitana?

—Tomas ha seguido la búsqueda de su familia, así que no sabemos aún dónde esté. Liu Kang y Kung Lao se encuentran celebrando con los demás monjes Shaolin. Llegarán mas tarde seguramente. Y Kitana probablemente la esté pasando con su madre— explicó Raiden.

Más allá, Cassie y Jin también charlaban.

—No puedo creer que mi madre no sea capaz de ser amable con mi padre siquiera en Navidad— exclamó Cassie con molestia.

—Parece ser que no va a cambiar— dijo Jin.

—No, pero en verdad no tolero que se comporte de esa manera. Siempre busca verle lo malo.

—Quizás las cosas mejoren con el tiempo. Míranos a nosotros, que en un principio no podíamos llevarnos bien, y ahora somos muy buenos amigos.

—Por supuesto— sonrió Cassie.

* * *

Bi Han quiso estar un momento a solas con Sareena, así que salieron un momento al jardín. La oscuridad de la noche hacía aquel momento más especial. La luz de la luna iluminaba a ambos.

—Siempre deseé estar así contigo, festejando juntos— se sinceró Bi Han.

—Yo también, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. No quiero separarme de tí nuevamente—dijo Sareena, abrazándolo.

Por breves instantes permanecieron así, abrazados. Luego se miraron fijamente, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones. Ambos decidieron terminar la distancia y se besaron nuevamente. Eso bastó para que se dieran cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Feliz navidad, Sareena.

—Feliz navidad, Bi Han.

Otro cálido beso selló su amor.

* * *

 **Bueno, no me hago responsable si los dejé diabéticos (?)**

 **Sé que es deficiente la participación de los demás guerreros de la Tierra, perdón por eso.**


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

—Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo— dijo Sareena.

—Lo prometo— afirmó Bi Han, quien la miraba con ternura. Estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer de su vida, a la que realmente amaba.

El reloj marcaba ya las doce en punto, así que con sus copas en la mano que contenían champagne, hicieron el brindis.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Todos estaban muy contentos de pasar una hermosa velada, disfrutando de una cena exquisita, con música entretenida, y claro, en compañía de amistades.

Brindaron por el amor, la paz, y por todas esas navidades que aún les quedaban por celebrar.

Aquella fue la primera navidad que Sareena y Bi Han pasaban juntos.

Y eso significaba mucho, después de tanto tiempo finalmente conseguían su felicidad, aunque no estaban seguros si esa felicidad sería para siempre. Pero durara el tiempo que durara, los dos juraron que se encargarían de disfrutar cada bello instante que pasaran.

Para Sareena era algo inigualable, pues jamás se había imaginado pasar un momento tan especial y sobre todo, con el hombre que ella siempre había amado. Nunca olvidaría esa navidad, y esperaba que ese momento se repitiera.

Sabían que su futuro ahora estaba en el Lin Kuei para proteger a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza venidera, acompañando a los demás guerreros. Pero algunas veces puede resultar más difícil de lo que parece, y en este caso no sería la excepción.

La Tierra siempre había sido objeto de amenazas, y por ello, pese a que se habían logrado contrarrestar algunas con anterioridad, no significaba que Earthrealm estuviera a salvo, por lo que tendrían que estar listos para cualquier situación que se llegara a presentar.

Mientras tanto, con Cassie, ella no tenía idea de por qué comenzaba a sentirse muy extraña con respecto a Jin, sin embargo, aunque ya sabía la razón, había algo en el fondo que no le permitía aceptar esos sentimientos.

Sabía además que Jin tampoco aceptaría sus sentimientos en caso de que fueran los mismos. El orgullo resultaba una gruesa barrera entre ambos.

—Vamos, Cass— insistía Jacqui a su mejor amiga—,yo sé que sientes algo por él. Debes decírselo.

—¿Estás loca? Es cierto que nuestra relación de amistad ha ido mejorando, pero sólo se trata de eso. Es amistad únicamente.

—No te creo, para serte honesta— exclamó Jacqui.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó Cassie, sintiéndose casi ofendida.

—Te conozco perfectamente, sé que mientes, y no te culpo, entiendo que para tí sea difícil reconocer tus sentimientos hacia Jin, pero puedes arrepentirte si no lo haces.

—Puede que el tiempo te de la razón— dijo Cassie, aún pensativa.

—Estoy segura. Así que pierde ese miedo, y díselo, yo puedo asegurarte que él siente lo mismo que tú—aconsejó la morena.

Decirle o no decirle, ¿qué más daba?,¿valdría la pena? No lo sabía, pero a fin de cuentas, Cassie tuvo que tomar una decisión sin saber si sería la correcta.

Mientras tanto, su relación con su madre iba mejorando poco a poco, al menos ya podía tenerle más confianza que antes. Cassie llegó a sentir que no le importaba de ninguna manera a Sonya, y es que ella nunca se preocupó en dedicarle el tiempo suficiente, porque el trabajo era todo para ella.

Sonya, mientras tanto, en muchas ocasiones intentó acercarse a su hija y dedicarle tiempo, pero realmente no encontró la forma de hacerlo, pues siempre tenía asuntos qué atender.

Pero ahora las cosas estaban mejorando, y eso era un gran avance para ambas.

Johnny siempre consintió y mimó a su hija, por lo que le disgustaba la actitud que Sonya mostraba hacia ella. Pese a esto, el actor en realidad seguía amando a Sonya, aunque ella prácticamente lo odiaba.

Mientras tanto, Stryker y Kabal continuaban siendo un gran equipo para erradicar el mal que involucrara a Earthrealm.

Kabal ya no consiguió recuperar su apariencia normal, así que tuvo que resignarse a vivir con su máscara permanentemente.

Por otra parte, luego de recuperar a su hermano después de mucho tiempo, Kuai Liang siguió adelante con su clan, con ayuda de Sareena y Bi Han.

Sin embargo, Raiden había empezado a tener visiones muy extrañas, comenzaba a tener el presentimiento de que un enemigo temible regresaría muy pronto. Así que Kuai Liang se dio a la tarea de indagar sobre esta posible amenaza.

Una amenaza que, según Raiden, era de una magnitud que no había sentido antes.

* * *

—Escúchenme con atención, esto es muy importante— Mencionó Raiden, quien había reunido a los guerreros para hacerles saber sus preocupaciones.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Sonya, muy atenta.

—He tenido últimamente visiones, pero han sido muy diferentes a las que he tenido con anterioridad. En éstas no sólo veo destrucción, sino que además veo a un enemigo mayor, puedo sentir su fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro, Raiden? Quizás sólo sea falsa alarma— opinó Liu Kang.

—No, estoy completamente seguro de que esas son las sensaciones que tengo— explicó el dios del trueno, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del salón con nerviosismo.

—Estamos preparados para cualquier amenaza—dijo con mucha seguridad Kenshi.

—Ésta es de otra magnitud. Y está en Outworld. Apenas surge— continuaba diciendo Raiden.

—Los archivos Shaolín no poseen indicios de criaturas demasiado poderosas como la que describes, Raiden— exclamó Kung Jin.

—En tal caso, debemos indagar más a fondo— dijo Bi Han— si se trata de algo terrible como dices, posiblemente no sea algún habitante común de Outworld.

—¿Alguna raza nueva?— preguntó Sonya.

—No, eso no es viable—mencionó Raiden—, por más que intento interpretar las visiones que he tenido, no lo logro.

Las visiones de Raiden comenzaron a ser más frecuentes. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba por suceder, o quién era el enemigo que acechaba Earthrealm esta vez.

Ahora más que nunca debían mostrarse unidos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Sí, esto estuvo muy confuso. Y es que lo verán en Nuevos planes, idénticas estrategias.**

 **Agradezco a Acero 12 por sus ideas en el segundo cap.**

 **Y espero que a Jonás le haya agradado, yo lo sentí muy flojo.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
